


My Best Friend's Girl

by Lea12



Series: Ryro songfics [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, John questioning his sexuality if you squint, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/Lea12
Summary: Based on a song by The Cars "My Best Friend's Girl"





	My Best Friend's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song by The Cars "My Best Friend's Girl"

  _ **(You're always dancing down the street**_

_**With your suede blue eyes** _

_**And every new boy that you meet** _

_**He doesn't know the real surprise)**_

 

"You're always dancing down the street." He says one day and she looks at him confused. "When you walk, it looks like dancing." He clarifies and as soon as the words leave his mouth, he wants to smack himself.

 

_You can go to hell, Bobby, with your suede blue eyes_ , he thinks to himself while watching them be happy.

 

"And every new boy that you meet..." He says and she smiles as they are talking about her power, hint of a smirk in it and ends his sentence for him. _"He doesn't know the real surprise."_

 

_**((here she comes again)** _

_**When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky** _

_**Oo, she'll make you flip** _

_**(here she comes again)** _

_**When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky** _

_**I kinda like the way she dips** _

_**Well she's my best friend's girl** _

_**She's my best friend's girl-irl** _

_**But she used to be mine)**_

 

_Here she comes again,_ he thinks to himself, seeing her walking down the stairs and walking towards Bobby. _When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky, oo, she'll make you flip, Bobby_ he wants to say to him, but won't, because... He doesn't know why.

 

_Here she comes again,_ he thinks to himself again, watching her come to the classroom.

 

He sees her when she's dancing 'neath the starry sky when he's walking down the forest late at night, some girl he doesn't know the name of in his arms. _I kinda like the way she dips,_ he hears himself think and stops himself saying _She's my best friend's girl._

 

_She's my best friend's girl,_ he repeats to himself in his bed. _But she used to be mine, I mean, I saw her first, I impressed her first, and yet, you still got her, Bobby._

 

**_(You've got your nuclear boots_ **

**_And your drip dry glove_ **

**_Oo when you bite your lip_ **

**_It's some reaction to love, o-ove, o-ove_ **

**_(here she comes again)_ **

**_When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky_ **

**_Yeah, I think  you'll flip _ **

**_(here she comes again)_ **

**_When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky_ **

**_(here she comes again)_ **

**_I kinda like the way, I like the way she dips '_ **

**_cause she's my best friend's girl_ **

**_Well she's my best friend's girl-irl_ **

**_And she used to be mine_ **

**_She's so fine)_ **

 

"You've got your nuclear boots and drip dry glove. You're all set." He hears himself encouraging her. She bites her lip, smiles and thanks him. _"I like it when you bite your lip."_ She blushes. _It's some reaction to love,_ he thinks, _it must be_ _._

 

_Here she comes again,_ he thinks as he sees her walking to him, no, not him, to Bobby.

 

"When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky, yeah,  I think  you'll flip if you see her like that, Bobby." He answers to his best friend's question on where he goes during the night, not telling him it's his girl. "I kinda like the way...", he thinks about her, a smile playing on his lips, "I like the way she dips." Bobby laughs and uses a silly voice. "Oh, do you?"

 _Yeah, I do, dickhead,_ he thinks and he throws a book at his direction. "What else?"

"She's so fine, mate."

"Why don't you talk to her, try to ask her out?" Bobby asks him, the book he threw in his hands. " 'Cause..." He tries to stall, but no use, he sees Bobby cocking his eyebrow. " 'Cause what? You never had problems with asking girls out."

_'Cause she's my best friend's girl, you fucking dickhead._

"You have a crush on her. You loooove her." Bobby makes kissing noises as he rolls his eyes. _Yeah, I do._

 

**_(You're always dancing down the street_ **

**_With your suede blue eye-eyes_ **

**_And every new boy that you meet_ **

**_Doesn't know the real surprise)_ **

 

"I know you're always dancing down the street." He says. "Not as in, your walk looks like dancing, but like, you seem to have a song stuck in your head and your body  just  dances to it." She looks at him, eyebrow raised. "Uh..."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

He smirks and comes closer to her, starting to dance awfully. "I like it. You got some moves, Marie. Think you could show me some?" She hits him on the arm and rolls her eyes. _"_ Very funny, John." He smiles and she smiles at him. _Nice save, fucking dickhead._

 

"With your suede blue eye-eyes, you could have everyone, mate, and you choose a girl who can't touch you." He says to Bobby as he is getting ready for his date with her, and he wants to kick himself as soon as he does. Bobby cocks an eyebrow. "Suede blue eye-eyes?"

_Yeah, they're beautiful._

"I heard a few girls talking about you like that,  just  repeating their words, mate."

_Nice save, dickhead, nice save._

Bobby nods, smiling.

 

"Your power is great. I mean, every new boy that you meet and will meet, Marie, he doesn't know the real surprise. You'd make a great spy or a mercenary." She rolls her eyes.

 

_**((here she comes again)** _

_**When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky** _

_**(here she comes again)** _

_**Oh, she'll make you flip** _

_**(here she comes again)** _

_**When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky** _

_**(here she comes again)** _

_**I kinda like the way, I like the way she dips** _

_**'cause she's my best friend's girl, uh** _

_**She's my best friend's girl-irl-you-irl** _

_**She used to be mine** _

_**She so, fine)**_

 

_Here she comes again,_ walking with Bobby.

 

"When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky..." He is laying on the couch and starts talking to Bobby and _here she comes again,_ sitting next to Bobby. "Oh, she'll make you flip."

She looks at them confused. "John has a crush on this girl he stalks." Bobby says and she raises an eyebrow and looks at John, smiling.

 _"_ Oh  really  ? What's she like?"

John sits up straight and looks her in the eyes."When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky, I kinda like the way she dips." He sees the realization dawn upon her, but she covers it so only he sees it and continues to play along. "Oh. Why don't you ask her out?" He smirks.

_'Cause she's my best friend's girl._

"Uh, she's already seeing someone."

_Yeah, my best friend._

"Shame."

_That's the only thing she says?_

"But she's so fine."  He lays back, playing with his Zippo. "Well, you can still have a chance when, if they break up." Bobby says, trying to cheer him up and he nods, looking at her and he swears he can see her wink at him.

 

_**((my best friend's girlfriend)** _

_**Oh** _

_**(my best friend's girlfriend)** _

_**She used to be mine** _

_**(my best friend's girlfriend)** _

_**Yeah yeah** _

_**(my best friend's girlfriend)** _

_**Said she used to be mine** _

_**( my best friend's girlfriend)** _

_**Oh, yeah yeah yeah** _

_**(my best friend's girlfriend)** _

_**She used to be mine** _

_**(my best friend's girlfriend))**_

 

_My best friend's girlfriend,_ he says to himself, looking at her while fucking her for the first time, second, third, fourth, every time.

 

_"Oh."_ He hears her moan and thinks _,_ _My best friend's girlfriend._

 

 

"She used to be mine! I saw her first, I impressed her first!" He screams at Bobby and Bobby  is confused  , like always.

"Who is she, John?!" Bobby screams back at him because he  is tired  and  just  wants to go inside.

 _"_ My best friend's girlfriend! _"_ John screams with tears in his eyes and falls on the ground. "Your girlfriend, Bobby. Marie. I'm sorry."  John looks at him, apologizing and Bobby is angry, and he never felt so angry before and he pushes him on the ground, hands turning into ice and he starts punching him .

 

"Yeah, yeah." John says, waving it off. "I know. My best friend's girlfriend. So fucking cliche and dumb, right? _"_ Jubilee nods. "Yeah. I never knew you had it in you to love."

 

"She said she used to be mine, Bobby!" John manages to say as he it taking his punches, knowing he deserves them. _"_ How could you?" Bobby screams and John prepares for the worst hit, but it never comes. "Your best friend's girlfriend." Bobby's voice cracks and John sits up straight. "I'm sorry, Bobby. I'm so sorry." He starts to cry.

 

_"Oh, yeah!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Yeah!"_

They're moaning and coming together and he can't stop thinking about how he's fucking his best friend's girlfriend  . And then he says to himself _,_ _well she used to be mine first. I was the one who saw her first, who noticed her, who impressed her, Bobby and you took her away!_

"Is that your reasoning for being with your best friend's girlfriend? That I used to be yours first?" He didn't realize he said that aloud and he  just  looks at her, not being able to find the words. "A horrible reason." She kisses him and whispers in his ear. "But you're right. I used to be yours."


End file.
